


Compression

by RedCrossX



Series: Ramwood Dates [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluff without Plot kinda?, M/M, Reflection, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: Geoff lived for those perfect moments together where it seemed like time would never stop.





	Compression

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, It's 3 AM. Yes, I should be asleep. Yes, If I'm writing anything it should be NaNoWriMo.
> 
> I just got gripped by the feelings so here we are.

  It was funny the way they loved each other. All soft touches and dumb jokes and deep hugs that could lock years of joy into hours into minutes. The way that it invigorated and shattered fears like glass struck with a baseball bat.

  Geoff knew it the moment they’d met, and he kept remembering it over the years even though to him it felt like they never moved past their early twenties.

 For Ryan, he knew a couple months in, fond of the man with a little more world experience beyond his flat horizon view of Georgia, and the way that on their fifth or sixth date: a picnic on a hill’s peak overlooking a city, seemed to pull him in deep to a flowerbed of comfort.

 He flipped Ryan over, tackling him peacefully to the ground as they both laughed before Geoff stopped, and his soft deep blue eyes exploded from his rough facial hair and quiet smile.

 “What are you doing, Geoff?” Ryan giggled to hide his curiosity.

 But Geoff just smiled, cleared his throat and leaned in closer.

 “I’m just trying to memorize that smile,” he said as Ryan’s body quivered, “because it’s all I want to look at for the rest of my life.”

 Ryan was doomed to a life of happiness at that moment, for he knew that he'd want to hear those words from no one else. This was punctuated with Geoff throwing grass in his face and diving fingers to his sides, making him chortle uncontrollably into the blue sky above, which really made the moment all the sweeter.

  For Ryan, he chased after filling Geoff’s eyes with wonder. It could come and go in flashes, he knew, but he was always aiming for another surprise. He fell into the pattern of it often, but Geoff could always tell when Ryan had something crazy planned – especially when he always buzzed with excitement along the way.

 “Ryan, I don’t know if – “

“No, bullshit. You’re not diving out of this one, Ramsey,” Ryan snarled playfully like he hadn’t played out this conversation eight million times over the years.

 One kiss to Geoff’s temple, followed by a big hug that Geoff curled into like a big, lovable cat and they were already on their way somewhere with Ryan behind the wheel. Sometimes it was the goofiest thing in the world, and sometimes it was something romantic or something in the middle.

 Neither of them minded really.

 Because sometimes it was Ryan getting misty-eyed at some cartoon from his childhood, curling his hand deep into Geoff’s shirt as he watched it play out alone in a field in the dark, with a wall of sheets as their screen.

 Or sometimes, like tonight, it was a weird niche bookstore that was supposed to be gone in a few weeks’ time, but you could get to new books by ladders on the wall, and small reading nooks were hiding behind each shelf like a secret base.

 Ryan pulled him up to the doors while watching Geoff’s face patiently – waiting for (there it was!) that moment his usually droopy eyes popped up and sparkled like theirs both had when they played their first game.

 “Now c’mon old man, I didn’t drag you to this place for us to stand around,” Ryan chuckled as he scampered toward a ladder.”

 “Hey! Who’re you calling old man!”

 And Ryan led him into one quiet nook, away from prying eyes, and even amongst the books all was forgotten but the two of them. Geoff took Ryan and spun him around so he was on his lap, and the pair locked lips like they were students making out in a university library.

 “You ever do that, Rye?” Geoff smirked, “kiss some guy or gal when you should’ve been studying? Hiding behind a textbook or something?”

 “I can’t remember if I have. I’m sure I would’ve tried to pull it away from the library,” he grinned, “but that was a long time ago.”

 And they stayed locked in this place for a while as Geoff caught his favourite ‘endless joy in a couple minutes’ feeling.

 Geoff bought a pair of donuts from the first floor’s coffee vendor on the way out as he tucked a new-old hardcover book underneath his one arm and placed another donut in Ryan’s mouth, who hummed gratefully as Geoff was knocked sideways by Ryan’s glimmering blue eyes in the streetlights, even as crumbs stuck to the edge of his beard.

 He caught Geoff watching him, his head tilting catlike, but if anything, it made his smile even bigger.  Embarrassment had disappeared long ago. Now only was the boiling affection that was always close to melting his heart.

 Then they would stumble in late. Ryan would feed the cats and the dogs. Geoff would read from a book, new or old, before Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him to bed.

 Geoff would hold Ryan for a while, or vice versa, with some show on the television in their room that they’d either invest themselves in heavily or just throw it on for background noise. Neither of them were used to being in silence for too long. Even when it was turned off, Ryan would press his ear against Geoff’s chest and listen to his heartbeat.

 “It sound alright down there?” Geoff joked, wrapping a hand around Ryan’s bare shoulders.

 He loved the firmness in them. The way that Ryan’s silhouette always seemed perfect from every angle. (Though he loved more how timid Ryan would get when people pointed it out. “You were a model once, weren’t you?”)

 “Well, the heart’s still beating,” Ryan smiled mischievously, “I have to check. Hard to tell if you’re alive sometimes.”

 “Asshole,” Geoff replied warmly.

 Ryan tilted his head upward, a universal gesture Geoff always settled with a kiss, as Ryan’s eyes fell shut and he started to get comfortable.

 “I love you,” Ryan mumbled straight into his chest, and all their years together would compress into that single moment.

 “Love you, too.”

 Geoff would pull him close, relieved for the ever-presence that kept him and his bed warm as his eyes fell shut and they grew closer. The ghost of Ryan’s fingers would trace his arms, but he’d grown so used to it over the years that it just pulled him deeper asleep.

 Geoff would just hope that time sped up through his sleeping – speed up to when it could stop with Ryan’s smile again.


End file.
